Heart of the Fairies
by Cursd-Love
Summary: Natsu never got the chance to go to Tenrou for the S-Class trials, instead, he had to stay in Magnolia due to an injury. However, Erza had volunteered to stay behind, but what will this cause, especially when Tenrou Island disappears, leaving the remnants of the guild to pick up the pieces? How will Fairy Tail fare with Natsu and Erza still there? Natza, Sting x Wendy, Rogura


**Hey everyone, here's my first Fairy Tail story, I hope that everyone isn't too OOC. Anyways, please enjoy the story**

* * *

It had been almost a week since Master Makarov had announced who would be participating in the S-class trials that were to take place on Tenrou Island.

"Natsu, stop it", ordered Happy as he pulled on the pink-haired teen's scarf in hopes of stopping him from getting away, "you can't train anymore, you're too hurt".

"No, I've gotta train, the trials start tomorrow", urged Natsu as he continued to walk and try to train even more, "I'm not even that hurt anyways".

"You're just gonna hurt yourself even more if you keep this up", continued Happy, much to the displeasure of Natsu, "just go and rest for a bit".

"I told you, I'm fine", Natsu tried again, both he and Happy staring at one another.

"Then you leave me no choice", stated Happy as he took off flying back towards Magnolia.

"Man, what's up with Happy?", wondered Natsu, "I'm not even that hurt, he's just overreacting".

* * *

Happy had finally made it back to the guild hall when he ran into the first person he saw, Erza.

"Erza, there's an emergency", exclaimed Happy as he landed in the arms of the red-haired woman.

"Calm down Happy, what is the problem?", she inquired, a stern expression her face.

"It's Natsu, he's hurt", Happy continued, "and he won't stop to get better".

"That fool, how can he expect to take the trials tomorrow if he's injured?", demanded Erza to no one in particular as she shook her fist in a menacing manner, "don't worry Happy, I'll make sure he gets better".

Happy's face lit with joy at her words, however before anything else transpired, Erza had equipped out of her usual Heart Kreuz Armor, skirt, and boots and into a white nurse's uniform with simple sandals.

"Let's go Happy if Natsu is as injured as you say then he needs treatment", ordered Erza as she held onto the blue cat and raced back to Natsu's home.

 _\_

" _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea", wondered Happy as Erza continued to squish him in her arms, "I guess it's too late now, though"._

* * *

"Alright, just a short break, then back to the training", agreed Natsu as he plopped down on the ground as his breathing became a slightly labored task. Once he caught his breath, Natsu looked up to see someone running towards him, " _Erza?, what's she doing here?", he wondered as the red-haired woman was soon standing in front of him, with Happy in her arms._

" _Why is she dressed like a nurse?", wondered Natsu as Erza let Happy go and walked over to him._

"Hey, Erza what are you doing here?", he asked before she abruptly started staring at him very intently.

"Oh you brave boy, what pain you must be in", exclaimed Erza as she pulled him into a suffocating hug, "don't worry, I'll make sure you are healed in no time".

"Erza, I'm not even hurt", tried Natsu.

"Happy said you were hurt", she explained as a terrifying look appeared on her face, "or was I mistaken?".

"N-No not at all Erza", Natsu quickly replied, not wanting Happy or himself to feel her wrath at the moment, "but I'm not that hurt, it's nothing to worry about".

Erza narrowed her eyes at him, making Natsu swallow hard before she spoke, "An injury is an injury, it should be taken care of at the first sign", she stated. "Happy, go and find Wendy, her healing magic is needed", ordered Erza.

"Aye ma'am", replied Happy as he flew out of the house and went to go search the blue-haired girl in question.

* * *

Happy arrived in the guildhall and quickly noticed wendy at a table with Lisanna and Juvia, along with Carla also.

"Wendy!", Happy cried as he flew over to the four girls and landed in front of the sky dragon slayer.

"Happy, is something wrong?", asked Lisanna as all four directed their attention to Happy.

"He hurt himself", explained Happy, "Wendy, Erza sent me to come get you, we really need your healing magic".

"Alright, let's go", stated Wendy as she stood up, "where is he at?".

"Follow me", replied Happy as he flew out of the guild and back to Natsu and his house, with Wendy and Carla following behind him.

* * *

"Come on, this way", replied Happy once they reached where Natsu and Erza were at and both he and Carla's wings disappeared and walked into the house.

"Natsu, Erza?", Wendy called out just before Erza emerged from a room.

"Oh thank goodness, come on, he's over here", explained Erza as Wendy and the two exceeds followed her.

"Where are you injured at Natsu?", asked Wendy as Natsu laid down on the bed.

"His right leg", Erza answered before Wendy nodded her head in understanding before her hands began to glow blue as she set to work to heal Natsu.

After a few minutes Wendy removed her hands and ended the spell, "That should be good, but you won't be able to walk on it for a few days".

"But what about the trials, it's tomorrow, I've gotta go, are you sure Wendy?", asked Natsu, not at all happy with this development.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I can't do anymore, my magic only goes so far", apologized Wendy.

"It's alright, it's not your fault", stated Natsu, "I guess I always have next year".

"Wendy can you stay here until I get back?", asked Erza, "I won't be long, I just have to go talk to Master Makarov".

"Sure Erza", replied Wendy as she and Carla sat on the bed next to Happy and Natsu.

Erza nodded her head in understanding as she left Natsu, Wendy, Carla and Happy before she left the house.

* * *

"Master, I need to talk to you", stated Erza once she arrived back at the guildhall and both her and Makarov went to an empty room.

"What is it Erza?", he asked.

"There will only be seven participates this year at the trials", she explained.

"Has someone decided not to go this year?", he asked.

"Not exactly, Natsu has injured himself and according to Wendy it will be a few days before he can walk on his leg again", she continued, "I would volunteer to stay behind and make sure he makes a full recovery and not try and sneak aboard tomorrow". "And the trial will still go smoothly unless you have another candidate in mind", she finished.

"No, that's fine, I'll make sure to explain it tomorrow to everyone", Makarov explained, "is that all?".

"Yes Master, I should get back to Natsu, I left Wendy in charge and I told her I'd be quick", explained Erza before she took her leave.

"Oh, Master, what did Erza want?", asked Mirajane as Makarov returned to the main room of the guildhall.

"Just to tell me that neither she or Natsu will be at the trials tomorrow, he's managed to hurt himself just in time to miss the trials", explained Makarov as he sat at the bar.

"I'm sure Natsu isn't happy about that at all", replied Mirajane.

* * *

"I hope that Natsu hasn't given Wendy too much trouble", hoped Erza as she neared Natsu's house.

"Thank you for watching Natsu while I was out", stated Erza as she, Wendy and Carla stood outside of Natsu and Happy's home.

"It's not a problem, I was happy to help, I'm sorry that he won't be at the trials tomorrow", Wendy apologized again.

"You needn't be sorry for that child, you couldn't do anything more for him", spoke Carla.

"She's right you know", agreed Erza, "but it's getting late, you two should get going, I'll see you in a few days, ok?".

"Goodbye Erza", replied Wendy as she waved at Erza as she left with Carla.

Erza went back into the house once Carla and Wendy were out of sight and went to go see what Natsu was doing.

"Natsu, how are feeling?", she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed with a disgruntled Natsu and a slightly disappointed Happy.

"Why'd you leave for?", Natsu asked, obviously not wishing to discuss how he was at the moment.

"I had to go tell Master Makarov that neither of us will be going to Tenrou Island tomorrow", she explained as she saw that Natsu had become even more irritated with this news.

"Why are you staying behind for?", Natsu asked.

"There's no reason for me to go if there's only going to be seven teams, besides I've got to make sure you don't try and sneak on board", replied Erza, "now what do you want to eat for dinner?".

"Fish", urged Happy as he currently had a fish in his mouth already.

"Seeing as how Happy already made his mind up, why don't I make us some soup, is that alright Natsu?", she asked.

"Yeah, it's fine", he replied, dejectedly.

"Alright, I'll back with the ingredients for the soup, be good you two", finished Erza as she left the house before anything else was said.

"Natsu, are you going to ok?", asked Happy as he sat next to Natsu on the bed.

"Yeah, I guess, just disappointed and everything", replied Natsu.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll become an S-class mage next year", assured Happy.

"Definitely", agreed Natsu as he and Happy high-fived each other.

After that, they had begun to settle down a bit and a few minutes before Erza was to return, they had fallen asleep, with Happy sleeping by Natsu's side with Natsu's arm lightly wrapped around the blue exceed.

* * *

"Finally back", cheered Erza as she walked back into the house as she set down the back of food that she had picked up. "Hm that's odd, it's completely quiet", she realized as she made her way to where Natsu and Happy were at before she had left.

When she entered the room, a warm smile graced her lips as she looked down at a sleeping Natsu and Happy. Her heeled boots didn't make a sound as she crossed the room and grabbed a blanket and laid over them, just underneath happy's chin and up to Natsu's chest.

"Alright, time to go and make that food while their sleeping", declared Erza as she left the room and went to go start on dinner.

"Mm, it seems delicious, I can't wait for Natsu and Happy to wake up and eat this masterpiece", exclaimed Erza as she stirred the pot of soup once more.

While Erza was tending to the food, Natsu and Happy had finally woken up, nearly two hours since they had fallen asleep. They walked into the kitchen, where Erza was at while they both rubbed the sleep from their eyes.

"Natsu, what are you doing up?, Wendy said not to be using your leg", stated Erza as she turned to see Natsu and Happy walk into the kitchen.

"It's not like I'm fighting, shouldn't I try and get used to it anyways?", asked Natsu, "besides I just came in here to sit down".

"I guess it's fine, the soup is almost done, are sure you don't want any Happy?", asked Erza.

"I'm fine, I just want my fish", replied Happy as he was eating another fish, talking between bites.

"Here, Natsu, the soup is done", stated Erza as she set to full bowls of soup on the table one in front of Natsu and the other where she was going to sit. "I know that it probably won't be as good as what Mira can make, but I hope you like", explained Erza as Natsu began to eat.

"It's great Erza, since when can you cook so good?", asked Natsu as he continued to devour the soup.

"It's not that hard really, do you really think it's good?", Erza asked, trying hard to conceal the light blush that was dusting her cheeks after Natsu's compliment.

"Yes, I love it", continued Natsu as he finished his bowl of soup, "it really hit the spot, thanks, Erza".

"I'm glad, I'd be happy to make it for you anytime", explained Erza, before she gathered the dishes and sat back down by Natsu.

"How's your leg feeling now?", asked Erza.

"It's good, maybe I can go to the trials tomorrow anyways", wondered Natsu as he scooted his chair back a bit as he stretched his legs out.

"No, Natsu, you're going to do as Wendy said, there's no reason to go and aggravate your condition", ordered Erza before she stood up and walked over to where Natsu was sitting.

"Come on, you should get some more rest", she stated, earning a look of sadness from Natsu.

"But I'm not tired", urged Natsu, "I wanna stay up for a bit".

"Just get your rest now and you'll recover much faster", explained Erza as she offered a hand to him.

"Fine", Natsu grumbled as he accepted her hand before nearly falling over, "sorry Erza".

"It's alright, come on", she replied, partially carrying Natsu as she helped him back to his room.

"There, are you comfortable now Natsu?", she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed at the moment.

"Yeah, thanks", Natsu replied as he fought to keep his eyes open as sleep was overtaking him once more.

"Not a problem", she quietly replied as she pulled the cover over him once more before leaving the room.

* * *

"Are going to go home?", asked Happy as Erza entered the main room of the house, where Happy was still at.

"No, I'll stay, just in case Natsu needs anything", explained Erza, "why do you ask?".

"I was just wondering", remarked Happy as he flew into her arms,

"I'm glad you're here Erza".

"I'm just glad that you found me when you did, there's no telling what Natsu could have done had he not stopped when he did", replied Erza as she scratched behind Happy's ears, earning a purr.

"Is that why you decided to stay?, so he won't hurt himself anymore?", Happy asked. "Yeah, I suppose", Erza replied as she stood up with Happy in her arms.

" _Why did I stay, though?", wondered Erza as she walked around the house with Happy fast asleep, "sure Happy could have watched Natsu easily, was I really needed? Or did I want to be here?". "I guess it doesn't really matter", she concluded as she made her way back to Natsu's room and set Happy in Natsu's arms, "but I guess it worked out for the best"._

Thankfully Erza wasn't in her Nurse's uniform anymore and instead had already swapped the white uniform for her pajamas that were a million times more comfortable. She walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in, feeling the constant warmth that Natsu usually radiated spread underneath the covers.

* * *

It had been two days since the other candidates had left for the trials, with Natsu and Erza staying behind. However Natsu was in a much better mood today, as his leg seemed to be finally healed all the way as he had no problem whatsoever as he and Happy raced to the guild hall.

"I see that you've regained your strength", commented Erza, who was sitting at a nearby table as Natsu and Happy entered the guildhall.

"Yep, and I feel great", replied Natsu while he sat on the opposite side of the table as Erza, "so when is everyone supposed to get back?".

"It should be sometime in the afternoon today", replied Erza, "I'm curious about who got promoted this year if any made it".

While Natsu and Erza talked and Happy enjoyed himself as he gorged on a large pile of fish, the guild had become very quiet.

"What?, I don't understand", Erza was at a loss as she stood up, dropping her and Natsu conversation and her brown eyes was directed towards the open door of the guild.

"Erza?, what's going", began Natsu as he turned around also, his words were caught in his throat at the sight in front of him.

"Mest, Wendy?", inquired Erza as the brunette man walked into the guild hall with an unconscious Wendy in his arms, "what's going on?".

"Wendy needs to be helped first", urged Mest as he approached them.

"Yes of course", agreed Erza as she motioned for both Natsu and Mest to follow her.

* * *

"What do you want?", ordered Porlyusica once she answered the knock at her door, not caring to be bothered.

"Please, she needs help", urged Erza as she let Mest in front of her, with Wendy still in his arms.

"Very well", replied the pink-haired woman as she beckoned them into her home, where Mest set down Wendy on the bed.

"Leave all of you", ordered Porlyusica before she resorted to shooing them out of the house physically, "you'll just aggravate the girl's condition".

Before either Natsu or Mest could argue the point, Erza grabbed them by their arms and dragged them out of the house.

* * *

"What's the big idea, Erza?", demanded Natsu before he received an armored punch, courtesy of Erza.

"There's no point for us to be in there, we can't do anything for Wendy at the moment", explained Erza before she turned to Mest, "now, tell me, what happened on the island".

"During the second phase of the trials, the island was infiltrated by Grimoire Heart, they were supposedly searching for Zeref", began Mest, noting the reactions of Natsu and Erza before continuing, "however right after Grimoire Heart was defeated, Acnologia appeared".

They were quiet for a moment before he continued, "the island is gone and everyone is most likely dead, I'm sorry I couldn't save more", he apologized.

"It isn't your fault, our wizards can be stubborn to a fault, at least you tried", assured Erza,

"Natsu, go back to the guild, tell Macao to call back anyone that's on a job, we need to discuss this".

"Yeah, sure Erza",he replied as he and Happy left the forest and headed back to town.

"Mest, go back to the guild, Wendy is in good hands", ordered Erza, "and don't argue about it". He didn't even try to fight against her orders as he left the forest and headed back to the guild hall.

* * *

Brown eyes had finally fluttered open after an entire day and night of rest, her ears soon picked up the sweet sound of chirping birds before she managed to sit up.

"Hello?", there was no reply as she sat on the bed, staring down at her hands while she remembered what had happened on Tenrou Island.

"I see that you're up", a new voice spoke, making Wendy look around before she located the source of the noise.

Wendy stopped herself from replying when she looked at the older woman, instantly recognizing her voice and scent. " _I don't understand, how is this possible, she sounds and smells just like Grandeeney", wondered Wendy._

"Here, you need to eat something to keep your strength up", stated the woman as she brought a bowl of food over to Wendy.

"Thank you", Wendy accepted the bowl of food, however, she didn't touch it.

"Is there something wrong with the food?", asked the woman.

"No, nothing, it's just...I wanted to know", began Wendy, unsure of how to proceed, "why do you sound and have the exact same scent as Grandeeney?".

A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she sat on the edge of the bed before talking, "I assume you know of Edolas?", Wendy nodded in response, "I am the Edolas version of the dragon Grandeeney, I found myself in this place when I went through one of the anima portals".

"Oh I see", replied Wendy, her mood going south instantly, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions".

Wendy began to eat, slowly while Porlyusica got up and began to search about a bookshelf. Wendy's attention was captured when a book was plopped down on the bed, "what is that?".

"I encountered your Grandeeney one day, it is a book of all the dragon slayer spells she never got to teach you, it is yours", explained Porlyusica, "you should finish then leave".

"Thank you Grandeeney", replied Wendy.

"Don't call me that, it's Porlyusica", ordered the woman before Wendy did as she was told and continued to eat.

* * *

" _I can't wait to see everyone else", cheered Wendy as she walked back to Magnolia after leaving Porlyusica home, "I'm sure everyone is back at the guildhall by now"._ However, once she opened the large doors to the hall, her face instantly fell at the sight before her. The entire guild was quiet, even when some of the members were there, as they just sat at the tables and bar in silence.

"Hello?", she tried as Wendy walked into the hall and looked at everyone, who seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

"Wendy, you're back", exclaimed Erza before she walked to Wendy, enveloping the young girl in a tight embrace, "that's good".

"Erza?, what's going on?, where is everyone else at?", asked Wendy.

"I think you should sit down", encouraged Erza, walking her over to an empty table before continuing, "we haven't found any trace of the others from the island". "Tenrou, it's gone, Wendy, destroyed by a dragon", continued Erza, "we'll keep looking for any survivors, but".

"It's ok, Erza", assured Wendy, giving a comforting squeezing to Erza's hand, "it'll be fine, I'm sure".

"Right, of course, so how are you feeling?", agreed Erza before she quickly changed the subject towards Wendy's wellbeing.

"I'm fine, actually Gran-, Porlyusica gave me a book of spells", explained Wendy, peaking Erza's curiosity, "she actually met Grandeeney, and gave me a book of Sky Dragon Slayer spells".

"That's great, Wendy", agreed Erza.

"Erza, where's Natsu at?", asked Wendy, a concerned expression on her face now, "he's not overexerting his injury is he?".

"No, it's actually all healed up, he's still searching, even when the majority of us went home to rest", explained Erza, relieving some of Wendy's concern, "don't worry, he'll come home soon enough, Happy's with him".

"That's good, I just hope he doesn't injure himself again", replied Wendy just before the guildhall doors were opened again, with Natsu and Happy's return.

"It doesn't make sense", complained Natsu as he and Happy sat down at the table with Erza and Wendy, "how does an entire island just disappear?".

"Relax, Natsu, no one is happy about this, but we won't do any good if we get all agitated", tried Erza, realizing that it made Natsu relax slightly.

"Yeah, I know", replied Natsu before he turned his attention to Wendy, "so you feeling ok now, Wendy?".

"Yep, I feel great", replied Wendy, a big smile on her face, "but I want to check your leg".

"Come on, it's perfectly fine", urged Natsu, "there's nothing to worry about, honestly".

"Just let me look at it, it won't take long", urged Wendy, an expect look on her face until Natsu obliged and stood up for her.

He stood still while Wendy inspected his leg for a few moments before she spoke up, "it looks good, thanks for letting me check it", replied Wendy as they both sat back down.

* * *

December had ended, with the search for the remaining guild members turning up nothing, however the other guilds had helped search, however, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus were the ones that searched the most even after Fairy Tail had stopped themselves.

It was January X785, although everyone of Fairy Tail wished to continue to put resources into looking for their missing members, everyone knew that it wasn't wise. So the time had come and everyone eventually returned to taking jobs, however the matter of guild master was an issue, after much discussion, Macao had been named fourth guild master for the time being.


End file.
